The Medicinal Chemistry Core is a newly proposed CCSG Core. The Medicinal Chemistry Core Laboratory was developed to provide the needed expertise in the area of synthesis of small molecules, modified peptides and bioconjugates for biomedical research by the Cancer Center research community. Creation of this Core was in direct response to a clearly defined need for providing synthesis of chemical reagents needed for preclinical studies (not for clinical drug development). The guiding principle was that the Center was not attempting to establish a GMP chemical production facility, but a chemical synthesis core laboratory to provide reagent grade compounds for use in validation and proof-of-principle target discovery studies. To accomplish this, there are a large number of investigators within the Center who have a need for a Medicinal Chemistry Core to provide unique reagents. These reagents are needed both for the study of the role of specific molecular targets controlling the growth and survival of cancer cells, as well as for the development of related reagents for cancer treatment. From the 2002 inception of the Medicinal Chemistry Core, its mission has been to provide very specific unique reagents to allow proof of principle and general drug discovery studies and accelerate basic sciences studies. The main purpose of the Medicinal Chemistry Core is: (1) To design and synthesize bioactive molecules in the most cost effective manner possible. (2) To optimize methods of purification of bioactive molecules at high yield. (3) To provide NMR, Mass spectrometry, and HPLC analysis for characterization of new anticancer agents. (4) To provide investigators with custom synthesis of anticancer agents in amounts ranging from milligrams to grams. (5) To provide experience and intuition for identification and optimization of lead compounds as well as promising reagents. This application requests support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research within the SKCCC.